


Dishonored Alphabet Drabbles

by EveWillows33112



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: A-Z, ALL THE FLUFF, Alphabet drabbles, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I don't even know anymore, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, They're all gay okay?, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveWillows33112/pseuds/EveWillows33112
Summary: It took me a long time, but I finally did it. A-Z Dishonored drabbles. I haven't played 2 yet so there aren't any spoilers. Also, some info may not coincide with it but I like how it turned out. Comments welcome as well as any requests for any of these pairings. I don't own Dishonored but I do own Danny and Alexander. Enjoy.





	

A- Art  
Anton considered himself an artist first, then a scientist second. Frankly, Piero was inclined to agree. Though a commendable scientist, it seemed his lover's true passion was the arts. Further proof would be the scribbles and doodles Piero would find on scattered notes around their office. 

B- Bed  
The Whalers all groaned collectively while they sat and played a game of poker. Next door of their common room, they could hear it. It was soft at first but gradually picked up pace, the sound of a bed creaking and slamming against the wall. Daud had High Overseer Martin over again, cursing softly they all tried to talk over the obscene sounds. It was when the loud cries of pleasure and grunts started leaking through that they vacated to their own rooms for the evening.

C- Cuddle  
Slackjaw didn't cuddle. He didn't hold hands or do any of that cutesy bullshit that idiots in love seem to do. But when your current bedmate was an overly friendly extrovert with that clings onto you when you get within five feet of him, you suck it up and get used to it. Though Slackjaw did manage to tone Danny down by only letting him get cuddly when they were in bed. He found he didn't mind when Danny curled up to him in bed, he actually liked it a little bit. 

D- Dreams  
The Outsider always came to him in his dreams. When he was in Coldridge, Corvo would often fear to dream afraid of what nightmares it would bring. Even when he first met the Outsider he was still somewhat fearful of the nightmares. Nowadays, though, by the Outsider's will, he dreams of endless black eyes, a soft voice, and a cool touch. 

E- Exception  
Daud didn't care much for the Abbey or it's strictures, nor for the Overseers that seemed to multiply by the day. There was only one exception to the rule, and it was laying in his arms at that moment. He leaned down to press a soft kiss to the top of Teague's head while the other man slept. He was the only exception to the rule, and he dared anyone to challenge it. 

F- Fever  
Piero's brain fevers, though less frequent were no less severe. They still made the smaller man thrash, and cry out in the night. He would mumble incoherently to an ethereal being that Anton only wishes he could see. However, he kept his vigil over his lover through the night, wiping his brow, kissing his hand, and whispering soft words of love into his ear to soothe him. And when it passed, and those hazy eyes would open, a weak smile would come to Piero's lips and he would squeeze Anton's hand and whisper 'I'm alright'. 

G- Grief  
Daud grieved when he found out that Teague had been killed by Havelock. He almost wished Corvo had killed him so that he could be with his husband in the afterlife, or at least put his blade in Havelock so that there was some closure. But Corvo being the merciful one let them both live.   
Swallowing the burning liquid thickly, he clutched onto Teague's wedding ring. He managed to slip it off him before they took his body, along with pressing one last kiss to his lips. So there he sat in what was left of the flooded district, all the while plotting his revenge that may or may not come. 

H- Humanity  
The Outsider groaned loudly while Corvo thrust into him from behind. Once upon a time he would've thought himself above such base needs, hell he probably still does. But when Corvo Attano invited him into his bed one night, how could he refuse? He allowed himself to take on a physical form and indulged in humanity's base need to copulate. Who knows, he might indulge again. 

I- Infidelity  
Piero knew where Anton went when he wanted to disappear for an evening. He knew exactly where he was, what he was doing. He would play it off when his lover returned home in the morning nursing a hangover and smelling of perfume and wine. He'd mix him a tonic for his head and make him breakfast in silence. They never spoke of it, or brought it up, it wouldn't do either of them any good. So he'd go about his day quietly and trying to ignore the heartbreak he was feeling at the same time.

J- Justice  
It didn't surprise Corvo in the slightest that Havelock was found dead in his cell a week after his imprisonment. While he looked over the body of the man he once called a friend he saw a red calling card with an intricately drawn 'D' on it. Corvo sighed softly and pocketed it, he didn't blame Daud. He only wanted a greater sense of justice for his dead lover. Corvo wasn't going to take that away from him. 

K- Kiss  
Slackjaw didn't know what he was thinking when he pinned Danny against the wall. He just looked at the younger man and felt the sudden urge to kiss him. So he did. He growled a little against Danny's lips while the noble wrapped his arms around his neck tugging him closer. Slackjaw's hands went to his waist holding him close to his own body, reveling in the feeling of having a warm body close to his after so long.   
They pulled away gasping for air, green eyes and brown clashing together heatedly. "Again..." Danny gasped, lips red and glistening with saliva. Slackjaw was only too happy to oblige. 

L- Love  
"I love you," Corvo said one night while he and The Outsider laid tangled in his sheets. The Whale god looked up at the assassin and a small smile came to his lips. He kissed Corvo's jaw lightly and laid down on his chest again.   
"I love you too," he whispered closing his eyes. 

M-Memories  
Samuel laid on the old mattress underneath the shelter he'd built staring up into a pocket watch. On the other side of the clock face was an old photograph of a young man. Just looking at it, Samuel could remember stunning blue eyes and dark brown hair. The son of a nobleman, he remembers. The very reason he'd gone to sea in the first place after they'd spent a lovely summer engaging in a forbidden but passionate affair. The boatman often wonders how Alexander is...if he's even alive. 

N- Name  
"What is your real name?" Corvo had asked him one night while they sat in the Void. The Outsider frowned a little, his brow furrowing a bit and he sighed.   
"What does it matter? Want something to whisper in the dark?" he asked a little snark making itself known. Corvo only shrugged looking up into the endless sky watching the debris float around them.   
"Wouldn't it be nice to hear someone call you that rather than Outsider or Leviathan for a change?" The Outsider thought on this for a long moment and looked at Corvo. The assassin didn't look back, only continued to gaze into the endless sky. They sat in silence, the god finally turning to look at the sky as well, while his hand slid over to rest on top of Corvo's.  
"My mother named me, Felix."

O- Oath  
"With this ring, I swear a solemn Oath to love, to cherish, to guide, and to protect you until my dying breath when the Outsider takes me to his side once again," Daud had whispered against Teague's lips while they exchanged rings. They would never be legitimate in the eyes of the Abbey, but they didn't care. They would still call each other husband, they would still wear the rings under their gloves, they would still abide by the oaths they made each other today. 

P- Proposal  
"Marry me," Anton said one night while he and Piero were working away at trying to find a cure for the Weepers. Piero almost dropped the vial he had been observing and stared at Anton for a good solid moment.   
"Come again?" he asked when he found his voice. Anton looked at him and sighed heavily.  
"Are you going deaf? I said, marry me." Piero blinked at the other man and then a smile came to his lips and a blush to his cheeks. He turned back to his vial and went back to observing. He was silent for so long that Anton was starting to lose hope on a positive answer. It was when he turned back to his notes he heard Piero speak again without looking up from the vial.   
"I like Autumn," he said casually. Anton grinned to himself and nodded.  
"Autumn it is."

Q- Quiet  
The Void was quiet tonight, Corvo noted while he blinked around the ruins looking for his wayward lover. It was never this quiet, and it was starting to make Corvo uneasy. He finally came across a tower long forgotten in time and space and saw his lover standing on the edge of the ruin. Blinking up at him, Corvo stood behind the Outsider watching him carefully. "I died today...it was so long ago but I can still remember it like it was yesterday," The Outsider had said without turning towards his lover. Corvo slid his arms around the skinny waist and pulled him close. When he did...the silence seemed to break and there were quiet Whale songs and a small smile on The Outsider's face. 

R- Reunion  
Corvo had gone out of his way to find Alexander Miller. An older gentleman, with graying brown hair, and light blue eyes. He had set up a little meeting in the main garden in the palace, disguising the whole thing as a meeting with the newly appointed Empress.   
When the nobleman got there he only saw an old man standing before an ornate fountain. Even though age has caught up to them both, Alexander would know that man anywhere. He smiled brightly and approached him.   
Corvo watched in the shadows while the two men gazed at each other for a long moment. Samuel stood stunned but still took Alexander's hands kissing the tops of them gently pressing them against his chest. The looks of love that were exchanged were enough to tell Corvo his job had been a complete success. 

S- Sleep  
The Outsider was running his fingers through Corvo's stark white hair. He was old now, well into his nineties. Age had since taken it's toll on the once Lord Protector some twenty years ago and he's lived a quiet life in retirement. Now, though...The Outsider could plainly see that his beloved Corvo was dying. He would make it painless, one last gift, to die in his sleep and join him in the Void for eternity. Just like he wanted. Pressing a soft kiss to his forehead the Outsider gathered his strength to take Corvo with him.   
"Sleep my love, sleep."

T- Trust  
"Trust me," Samuel said holding his hand out to Alexander. The other man swallowed hard and looked at the old boat nervously. He hadn't been out on a boat since he and Samuel were much younger. He had been afraid then too, but with youth comes lack of caution. He was older now, and wiser, and very much cautious. He looked into Samuel's familiar eyes and saw the way he smiled at him. Swallowing again he took Samuel's hand and allowed his lover to gently guide him off the dock into the boat. Alexander gasped a little when he wobbled on the boat falling into Samuel's chest holding him tightly. They gazed at each other, and there was just as much love and trust in their eyes as there was nearly thirty years ago. 

U- Ugly  
Slackjaw always thought himself ugly. Who would look at him and not what to cringe? He was the leader of a gang. He killed, drugged, stole, he would never rape but he was rough with the whores he'd visit if they got too cheeky. No woman in their right would get close to him, and men usually feared him. Yet when he met Danny his world seemed to change. Suddenly he didn't feel so ugly, suddenly the world and everything in it turned to be more beautiful, even an ugly soul like him. 

V- Virgin  
Anton had always though Piero was a virgin. Always thought his younger lover was too pure, too precious to be anything but that. However, while he watched Piero ride his cock with such skill he thought to himself he'd have reevaluated himself. 

W- Weakness  
People claimed that just because The Outsider was a God that it meant he had no weaknesses. Those that followed him saw him and trembled in fear. His enemies always assumed there was nothing in the world that would make the God crumble. They were all wrong. He did have a weakness, only one. That weakness was called Corvo Attano.

X- Xenodochial (adj. friendly to strangers)  
Slackjaw was an intimidating man. Extremely. No one liked getting too close to him, no one liked to know him unless they were misfits and degenerates like himself. Well, everyone except this one fucking kid. A noble, a fucking Boyle boy. Nineteen. Brown hair. Green eyes. When the kid wandered into his turf after being bullied out of his home by his sisters, he didn't cringe in fear or beg for his life. The kid fucking smiled and held his hand out, 'Daniel Boyle, most people call me Danny.' This fucking kid...

Y- Youth  
In the summer of their youth, Samuel and Alexander were desperately in love with each other. They spent a lovely summer together, walking along the shores, taking boat rides. Samuel taught Alexander how to read the stars and navigate using them. While Alexander told him the names of all the constellations and the stories behind them. It was when Alexander needed to return to college at the end of the summer that Samuel realized that he wanted want he couldn't have. After saying goodbye and making empty promises he would later break, Samuel joined the nearest ship of the Royal Navy and never looked back.

Z- Zombie  
Piero was always a zombie when he woke up in the morning. Anton chuckled to himself while he watched his husband trudge into the kitchen with a half dead look on his face, his eyes still somewhat closed. He would mumble a 'good morning' and make a pot a coffee. Anton grinned and looked back down at his sketch pad that had his latest sketch of a sleeping Piero. What he wouldn't give to catch this side of his lover too. Maybe someday he would.


End file.
